Novios a La Fuerza
by Eli-B-O
Summary: Rukia Kuchiki e Ichigo Kurosaki se complacen en invitarles a su boda a punta de pistola. Fecha: En cuanto se produzca el parto. Hora: En cuanto la novia consiga ponerse algo más apropiado que la bata del hospital. Anfitriones: Los hermanos de la novia. En realidad insistieron en serlo. Motivo de la unión: El novio y la novia se aman... aunque sean demasiado testarudos...
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Bleach son propiedad del gran troll Tite Kubo, la historia pertenece a la escritora Christine Rimmer, yo solo la adapté con el fin de entretener a la audiencia IchiRuki, me encanta como las historias de esta autora quedan con Ichigo y Rukia.**_

_**Disfruten ;)**_

Rukia, no sé cómo decírtelo...

—¿Decir qué? —Rukia Kuchiki intentó morder el taco sin que se le saliera el relleno.

—He conocido a otra persona.

Rukia volvió a dejar el taco en el plato y contempló al guapísimo Kaien Shiba.

«Y yo tomándome la píldora.», pensó.

Hacía dos meses que salían juntos y dos semanas que había empezado a tomar la pildora, convencida, de verdad, de verdad, de que Kaien sería el definitivo.

—Eres una mujer hermosa, Rukia —los ojos color reflejaban pesar—. No entiendo por qué no llegamos a encajar.

Encajar. No habían encajado. ¿Era ése el problema?

Porque, desde luego, un problema había. A los veinticinco años seguía siendo virgen.

No es que tuviera nada en contra. Hasta hacía no mucho, ser virgen, había sido su opción.

A fin de cuentas era una mujer de principios. Se había estado reservando para el amor verdadero. Sincero, definitivo. Como el que tenía su hermana, Hisana con Byakuya.

Como el que habían tenido sus padres.

O al menos como el que siempre había creído que tenían.

Pero tres años atrás había descubierto que Jūshirō Kuchiki no era su padre biológico y sí, en cambio, Kisuke Urahara, el peor enemigo de Jūshirō. Su madre le había mentido durante años, haciéndole creer que Rukia era suya. Haciéndoselo creer a ella también.

No hacía falta decir que sus padres ya no estaban juntos.

—Rukia —Kaien se inclinó hacia delante. Parecía más que molesto—. ¿Me has escuchado?

—Eh... sí. Lo nuestro no funciona. Has encontrado a otra persona.

—Éste es el problema. Eres consciente de ello, ¿verdad?

—¿Éste?

—Éste —soltó una palabrota en voz baja y sacudió una bronceada mano en el aire mientras sus perfectos pómulos se sonrojaban. Desde luego no parecía contento—. Tú.

—Yo.

—Tú, Rukia. Cuando estamos juntos te comportas como si estuvieras a miles de kilómetros —apartó el plato sin tocar—. Y desde que he conocido a Miyako, bueno, no hay punto de comparación. Miyako me adora. Y un hombre necesita saber que hay una mujer disponible para él, que goza de su absoluta atención cada vez que abre la boca.

—Espera un momento. ¿Miyako? ¿Se llama Miyako?

—Y encima te burlas de su nombre —él siseó entre sus perfectos dientes blancos—. Esa mujer se interesa por mí. Se interesa de verdad. Y tú te burlas de su nombre —más palabrotas.

—Venga, Kaien —Rukia se sentía culpable. Él la dejaba, ¿y ella se sentía culpable?

—No —él alzó las manos—. Basta. No sé por qué me preocupaba decírtelo. No parece

que te importe lo más mínimo.

—Kaien, por favor...

—Hemos acabado.

—Sí, eso ya lo sé. Ya me lo has dicho. Pero ¿no podríamos al menos.?

—Alto — Kaien arrojó unos billetes sobre la mesa para pagar la comida—. Nunca me has respetado. Nunca me has deseado —se puso en pie—. Ahora tengo una mujer de verdad. Adiós, Rukia.

Rukia no lo siguió con la mirada. Terminó de comer sin quitar la vista del plato. No quería saber si la miraban. La situación ya era bastante embarazosa de por sí.

No sólo había perdido a Kaien, lo peor era que no se sentía mal por ello.

¿Qué le sucedía? A veces no podía evitar preguntárselo.

Mientras pagaba la cuenta a la cajera, sonó el móvil.

—Hola —saludó Hisana.

—Hola —Rukia sonrió al oír la voz de su hermana mientras se dirigía al coche.

— ¿Te has enterado? —le preguntó Hisana—. Papá cree haber encontrado un comprador para la empresa. Creo que es un amigo de Renji —añadió.

Su padre era constructor, y también el director y dueño de la empresa Kuchiki Construction, y hacía ya tiempo que hablaba de retirarse. Renji era uno de los siete hijos de Kisuke Urahara, y por tanto hermanastro de Rukia además de cuñado de Hisana, casada con Byakuya, otro de los hijos de Kisuke.

A pesar de las complicadas conexiones familiares entre ambas familias, la situación no lo era tanto, entre otras cosas porque Hisana, a diferencia de Rukia, no tenía lazos de sangre con los Urahara ni con los Kuchiki, pues había sido adoptada a los doce años.

—Ya me acuerdo —Rukia abrió la puerta del coche—. Renji mencionó a un tipo que conoce en Karakura, Chigo no sé qué, que podría estar interesado.

Renji y ella no sólo eran hermanastros, sino también amigos íntimos.

—Ichigo, no Chigo —le corrigió Hisana—. Ichigo Kurosaki.

—Ichigo. Eso es —Rukia se sentó al volante y arrancó el motor para que empezara a funcionar el aire acondicionado. En Rukongai, en Abril podía hacer tanto calor como en Agosto en otros lugares—. Renji dijo que ese chico dirige la empresa familiar.

—Kurosaki Homes —le confirmó su hermana—. Ahora mismo está con papá.

—¿Está con papá en la oficina?

—Eso me dijo cuando lo llamé.

— ¿Crees que debería pasarme? —Rukia ajustó el aire para que le diera en el rostro—. ¿Echarle un vistazo a ese tipo?

—Lo haría yo misma —Hisana era veterinaria especializada en ganado—, pero tengo que ocuparme de un ternero enfermo. Y después de Hikaru.

Hikaru era su hijo de dos años y, además, la joven estaba embarazada de dos meses.

Un amor verdadero, un bebé y otro en camino, Hisana lo tenía todo. Rukia adoraba a su hermana mayor, gracias a lo cual no se moría de envidia.

—Yo me ocuparé —se acercó un poco más a la salida de aire—. Hoy es Viernes Santo.

No tengo nada que hacer —era profesora en un colegio y el Viernes Santo no era día lectivo.

—¿Estás segura? Creía haberte oído mencionar algo sobre comer con Kaien. —Oh —Rukia se reclinó en el asiento del coche—. Eso.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

—Me acaba de abandonar frente a un plato de tacos de pescado.

— ¡No! —Sí.

—¿Estás bien?

—Por triste que parezca, sí. Estoy perfectamente. —Hermana.

—Kaien ha conocido a otra. —Menudo bastardo. —Se llama Miyako.

—¿Miyako?

—Eso mismo dije yo. Y no creas que no te oigo reír.

—¿Miyako?

—Para ya, Hisana.

Sin embargo, Hisana no paró, y en pocos segundos su hermana se le unió en la carcajada.

—Bueno —al fin Hisana recuperó la compostura—. Al menos no se te ha roto el corazón.

—Sí. Y eso es lo verdaderamente deprimente.

—Rukia —su hermana mayor le habló con dulzura—. Ahí fuera hay alguien para ti. Lo

sé.

—Si tú lo dices. Tengo veinticinco años y nunca he estado enamorada.

—¿Cómo que «nunca»? ¿Y qué pasó con Grimmjow?

—Eso fue en el instituto. Ha pasado una década, por si no te habías dado cuenta. —Todo llegará. Ya lo verás.

—Tengo que irme —Rukia se irguió en el asiento—. Voy a echarle un vistazo a ese

Ichigo.

—Llámame. Quiero conocer tu opinión sobre él.

Kuchiki Construction ocupaba medio bloque en una calle llena de talleres y almacenes de materiales de construcción. Años atrás aquel lugar había sido la sede de un negocio de coches de segunda mano y el edificio central de techo plano, antiguo salón de exposiciones, estaba rodeado de numerosas plazas de aparcamiento. Unos enormes ventanales daban a la gigantesca recepción de la que partían pasillos que conducían a los despachos. Detrás del edificio había más plazas para aparcar y cuatro grandes naves donde su padre guardaba maquinaria y material de construcción.

Rukia aparcó junto al coche de su padre. En la misma fila había otros tres coches. Uno

era el de la secretaria de su padre y otro de uno de los empleados.

Pero también había un Mercedes que no había visto antes. De estilo deportivo, era una hermosa bala plateada.

Al entrar en el edificio, propiedad de su padre desde hacía casi veinte años, sintió cierta tristeza. Tenía muchos recuerdos familiares de ese lugar. Recuerdos de cuando sus padres aún estaban juntos y tan enamorados que resultaba hasta embarazoso.

Si cerraba los ojos, casi podía oír las risas de su hermana y ella mientras jugaban al pilla pilla o al escondite.

« — ¡Te pillé!», gritaba triunfante su hermana mayor.

«—¡No es justo!», lloriqueaba Rukia.

«—¡Lo es!».

«—Papi, Hisana ha hecho trampas.».

«—No seas bebé», decía su hermana mientras le mostraba la lengua. «—No he hecho trampas».

«—¡Sí lo has hecho!».

Rukia abrió los ojos y el recuerdo de las voces infantiles desapareció. Pronto, otros niños iban a correr y a jugar por ese lugar.

Ninguna de las hijas de Jūshirō había mostrado la menor inclinación por seguir sus pasos. Rukia era profesora y Hisana veterinaria. Y no había ningún hijo. Su padre tenía casi sesenta años y a menudo se quejaba de lo cansado que estaba y de lo mucho que le apetecía viajar y ver mundo.

Si llegaba a un acuerdo con el amigo de Renji, quizás lograría la tan ansiada libertad. Una pena que no tuviera una esposa a su lado con quien disfrutar de la jubilación.

Le vendría bien salir más. Conocer a alguien. Sin embargo, a pesar de no haber posibilidad de reconciliación con su madre, ambos eran unos verdaderos católicos y nunca habría otra persona para ninguno de los dos.

Aunque a lo mejor le daban una sorpresa y rehacían sus vidas felizmente.

—Rukia —Kiyone, secretaria de su padre desde que Rukia tenía uso de razón, sonrió.

—Hola. ¿Está mi padre?

—Está con el comprador —la otra mujer asintió e inclinó cabeza hacia el pasillo que conducía al despacho privado de su padre y a la sala de reuniones.

«El comprador». ¿Habrían alcanzado un acuerdo?

—¿Puedo pasar?

—No sé por qué no —Kiyone se encogió de hombros.

—No quisiera interrumpir nada importante —Rukia titubeó.

—No hay problema —la secretaria sonrió de nuevo mientras se oían unas voces masculinas cada vez más cerca—. Ya vienen.

—¡Rukia! —su padre la saludó con una cálida sonrisa que reflejaba cansancio.

Habían avanzado mucho desde aquellos primeros y horribles días tras descubrir que Rukia no era su hija biológica. Durante un tiempo, apenas pudo mirarla a la cara y se había odiado por ello. Pero ella nunca le había guardado rencor. Comprendía su dolor porque era el

suyo propio.

Poco a poco, habían vuelto al lugar que les correspondía, al de un padre y su hija.

—Papá —Rukia se dejó envolver por los fuertes brazos de su padre. Olía a seguridad y a todo lo bueno del mundo, a loción de afeitar y a las flores bajo el sol—. Pasaba por aquí.

—Me alegro.

Él la soltó y, al levantar la vista, a Rukia le pareció de repente muy viejo. Su querido papá. Viejo. ¿Cuándo había sucedido?

—Rukia, te presento a Ichigo Kurosaki.

Ella miró con atención al joven que acompañaba a su padre sin perder detalle de los anchos hombros y el rostro en el que destacaban los ojos miel, las cejas rectas y su peculiar tono de cabello. La mandíbula era cuadrada y la nariz parecía haber sufrido al menos una rotura. No era exactamente guapo, pero sí atractivo. Y muy masculino.

—Rukia —el joven sonrió y se dirigió a ella como si ya la conociera, como si la hubiera estado esperando—. Renji me ha hablado mucho de ti.

La enorme y fuerte mano engulló, más que estrechó, la suya. Rukia apenas podía respirar.

—Nos íbamos a comer —continuó él — . ¿Por qué no te vienes con nosotros?

Rukia se soltó. Mejor no tocarlo. Pero no pudo evitar echar un vistazo a la otra mano.

Tenía unos dedos fuertes y largos. Y ninguno de ellos llevaba alianza.

—Ya he comido, gracias —consiguió decir con un hilo de voz.

—Ven con nosotros —la animó su padre—. Tómate algo de beber, o incluso un trozo de tarta.

—Es que yo.

—Anda, por favor —susurró Ichigo con voz profunda y ligeramente ronca—. Acompáñanos.

Rukia sintió un escalofrío. No podría haberse negado aunque le hubiera ido la vida en ello.

El restaurante estaba junto al río y la mesa estaba en el patio con vistas al agua y a los barcos de paseo turísticos.

Sin embargo, la mejor vista era la que tenía enfrente. La hija de Kuchiki era hermosa. Demasiado hermosa. Enloquecedoramente hermosa.

Sus cabellos caían en suaves ondas sobre los hombros. Eran de un negro brillante. La clase de cabellos que apetecía tocar. Pero además tenía unos ojos color violeta y una boca hecha para ser besada.

Y esa piel. Suave. Sedosa. Ichigo era incapaz de apartar la vista del hoyuelo que se le formaba en la comisura de los labios cuando sonreía.

Era un caso grave de lujuria a primera vista.

La lujuria estaba bien. Era genial. Siempre y cuando no se tratara de la hija de Jūshirō Kuchiki. De la adorada hermanastra de Renji Urahara.

Sólo con mirarla ya sabía que no se conformaría con un simple y satisfactorio revolcón. Buscaría una relación seria. El matrimonio entraría dentro de sus posibilidades.

Pero para él no. En su futuro inmediato veía libertad, y tenía la intención de disfrutarla.

—Tengo entendido que Renji y tú fueron juntos la facultad —observó Jūshirō.

—Sí, en efecto —Ichigo sonrió—. En Karakura. Él me presentó a Victor Lukovic que había llegado con una beca de rugby. Ahora juega en los Dallas Cowboys.

—Victor y la esposa de Renji, Tatsuki —explicó Rukia a su padre—, se criaron juntos en Argovia, un pequeño país balcánico junto al mar Adriático.

—Sí —asintió Jūshirō —, ya lo recuerdo —volvió a mirar a Ichigo—. Renji contrató a Tatsuki como asistenta para conseguirle el permiso de residencia. Luego se enamoraron y se casaron.

—Eso es.

—Y Victor es apoyador. Le llaman el Oso de los Balcanes.

—El único e incomparable —contestó Ichigo—. Vive cerca de Dallas y nos vemos a menudo.

—¿Os graduasteis los tres el mismo año?

—No. Renji iba un curso por delante de Victor y de mí. Y yo nunca llegué a graduarme.

—¿Por qué? — Jūshirō frunció el ceño—. ¿Por qué no te graduaste?

—Mis padres murieron en un horrible accidente de barco. Yo volví a casa para hacerme cargo del negocio familiar.

— ¡Oh, Ichigo! —exclamó Rukia—. Qué horrible debió de ser para ti.

—¿Qué edad tenías? —preguntó Jūshirō.

—Veintiuno.

—Demasiado joven para tener que hacerte cargo de tu propia empresa.

—Lo único malo de aquello, fue la muerte de mis padres —Ichigo sacudió la cabeza—.

_**Jajaja que tal? me gustan mucho los libros de esa autora por eso ando haciendo esto, es extraño que sea Kuchiki en vez de Ukitake no? lo mismo pasa con Renji jajaja, pero bueno nos leemos en el próximo.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Bleach son propiedad del gran troll Tite Kubo, la historia pertenece a la escritora Christine Rimmer, yo solo la adapté con el fin de entretener a la audiencia IchiRuki, me encanta como las historias de esta autora quedan con Ichigo y Rukia.**_

_Noche de actualización jejeje, disfruten ;D_

**_Capítulo 2_**

¿Hacerme cargo del negocio? No fue ningún problema. Llevaba años trabajando durante los veranos con mi padre. Conocía el negocio. Y mi idea siempre había sido hacerme cargo de él cuando papá decidiera jubilarse.

—Yo perdí a mi padre cuando tenía veinte años —las sombras negras bajo los ojos de Jūshirō le daban un aspecto tétrico—. No es bueno perder la estabilidad de un padre tan pronto. Te puede convertir en una persona amargada. Impaciente. Furibunda.

—Yo lo conseguí —Ichigo miró a Jūshirō a los ojos—. No me considero amargado.

—Hablaba de mí, no de ti —murmuró Jūshirō con tristeza.

—Comprendo —Ichigo no añadió nada más.

—Papá. —Rukia miraba a su padre mientras apoyaba una mano en su hombro.

— ¿No me dijiste que tenías hermanos? — Jūshirō sonrió a su hija con ternura antes de volverse hacia Ichigo de nuevo.

— Shinji y Toshiro . Tienen, respectivamente, veinticuatro y veintitrés años. Shinji trabaja conmigo, lleva las finanzas y es el segundo al mando. Toshiro estudia Derecho. Yuzu, mi hermana pequeña, tiene dieciocho años e irá a la universidad en otoño.

—¿Quién se ocupó de ellos cuando perdiste a tus padres?

—Yo.

—Eres un hombre admirable — Jūshirō asintió.

—Hice lo que había que hacer —Ichigo no se sentía admirable.

—No —objetó Jūshirō —. Hiciste lo correcto en un momento difícil. Pensaste en tu familia cuando muchos otros sólo hubieran pensado en ellos mismos. Me inspira respeto.

Rukia se inclinó hacia su padre y apoyó una mano en su brazo.

El camarero les sirvió la comida. Después hablaron de los proyectos en marcha en la empresa de Jūshirō y de cómo contemplaban la transición si llegaban a un acuerdo.

Rukia apenas habló. Bebió a sorbos su té helado y rió un par de veces, una ante un chiste de Jūshirō y otra ante un comentario de Ichigo. Tenía una risa gutural que provocó un escalofrío en Ichigo, inundándolo de una sensación prometedora.

De anticipación.

Como norma, era un hombre muy disciplinado. No le había quedado más remedio tras la muerte de sus padres. Tomaba una decisión y se mantenía firme.

Y había tomado una decisión sobre Rukia en cuanto la había visto: las manos fuera. Sin embargo, cuando se reía de ese modo, y cuando ese hoyuelo se marcaba junto a los carnosos labios. ya no se sentía tan disciplinado.

Sólo necesitaría un pequeño empujoncito. Lo suficiente para dar el salto.

— ¿Y bien? —Hisana ni siquiera se molestó en saludar—. No me llamaste.

—Dijiste que estarías ocupada —Rukia corregía exámenes en el despacho de su apartamento.

—Hace dos horas que volvimos a casa. Pero no importa. ¿Qué te pareció Ichigo

Kurosaki?

—Me gustó. Tiene algo. sólido. Y creo que a papá le gusta mucho.

—¿Crees que papá va a venderle la empresa?

—No concretaron nada mientras yo estuve con ellos, pero sí, tengo la sensación de que

sí.

—¡Vaya! —exclamó Hisana—. ¿En serio?

—Sí.

—Papá jubilado. Cuesta imaginárselo —la voz de Hisana denotaba cierta tristeza—. Y tampoco consigo hacerme a la idea de que Kuchiki Construction vaya a pertenecer a otra persona. Es como si nuestro pasado como familia estuviera desapareciendo.

—Te entiendo —Rukia sabía exactamente de qué hablaba su hermana.

—¿Qué aspecto tiene?

—Grande.—Rukia dejó la mirada perdida mientras recordaba los detalles—. Tiene unos preciosos ojos miel. ¿sabes a qué me refiero?

—Parece que te gusta en serio —Hisana rió.

—Pues sí, es verdad —a su hermana jamás conseguiría engañarla.

—¿Te invitó a salir?

—Venga ya —«ojalá», pensó—. Acabo de conocerlo.

—¿Y crees que tú también le has gustado?

Si no le puedes contar la verdad a tu hermana, ¿a quién entonces? Además, Hisana jamás se lo diría a nadie. Ambas tenían un amplio historial de guardar los secretos de la otra.

—Sí, creo que le gusté.

—Ven a cenar el Domingo al rancho —exclamó Hisana de repente sin venir a cuento.

El rancho al que se refería era el rancho familiar de los Urahara, Urahara Ridge, a las afueras de la ciudad, al sur de Rukongai. Años atrás, Urahara Ridge había sido propiedad de los Kuchiki. Pero en los años cincuenta, Souta Urahara se lo había ganado a Yamato Kuchiki en una carrera de caballos, iniciando así décadas de querellas entre ambas familias.

Hisana, Byakuya y el pequeño Hikaru vivían en Urahara Ridge. Byakuya regentaba el rancho y casi todos los domingos celebraba unas grandes cenas familiares. Kisuke Urahara, el hijo mayor de Souta, y su esposa, Yoruichi, habían tenido nueve hijos.

—Ésa sí que es mi idea de una buena diversión —contestó Rukia con amargura—. Una cena de Domingo de Pascua con el donante de esperma y su familia.

—Deja de llamarle así —le reprendió Hisana.

—Siempre le he llamado así —Rukia rió—. Y tú siempre me dices que deje de hacerlo.

—Tienes que hacer las paces con él.

—Hisana, me da igual que seas mi hermana mayor. No me sermonees, ¿de acuerdo?

—Pero es tu padre.

—Papá es mi padre. Y por favor, no volvamos a discutir sobre esto.

—Perdonaste a mamá —le reprochó su hermana—. Piénsalo.

—Preferiría no hacerlo.

—Mamá se comportó peor que Kisuke —Hisana insistía—. Kisuke le confesó su infidelidad a Yoruichi. Y no supo durante años que tú eras su hija. ¿Por qué no puedes perdonarlo?

—Mamá es. mi madre. —Y Kisuke es.

—No lo digas otra vez. Déjalo estar. Lo digo en serio, por favor.

—De acuerdo —Hisana emitió un sonoro suspiro—. De momento he tenido bastante, pero dime que vendrás a cenar el domingo.

—Acabas de decir que de momento has tenido bastante —le recordó Rukia impacientemente.

—Y es verdad. No te pido que vengas por Kisuke, te lo pido porque Renji y Tatsuki vendrán. Y el señor "ojos como la miel" se aloja con ellos.

El corazón de Rukia se aceleró y notó que le faltaba el aliento. Simplemente con pensar en cierto hombre conseguía tener esa maravillosa sensación. ¡Por fin!

—¿Irá a cenar el domingo? —preguntó con un hilillo de voz — . ¿Por qué no me lo

dijiste?

—No me has dejado —Hisana rió—. ¿Y bien? ¿Vendrás?

Rukia consideró los pros y los contras. Volver a ver a Ichigo frente a ella, tener que sentarse junto al donante de esperma. Le costó medio segundo decidirse. —De acuerdo. Allí estaré.

Apenas acababa de colgar el teléfono cuando Renji llamó.

—¿Qué te parece cenar mañana en mi casa? —preguntó su hermano favorito.

El corazón de Rukia empezaba a hacer horas extras. Ichigo también estaría en esa cena.

—Me encantaría —sonrió como una idiota. Podía permitírselo. Nadie la estaba mirando.

—Eres una chica fácil —bromeó Renji.

—Es que me encanta tu mujer. Y estoy dispuesta a aguantarte a ti.

—Temía que tuvieras una cita con Kaien.

—No. Kaien y yo hemos decidido. Pasar página.

Renji era un vendedor nato y normalmente siempre sabía qué decir. Aquella situación no era ninguna excepción y dio por hecho que había sido Rukia la que había dado el paso.

—Pobre tipo. Espero que fueras amable con él.

—Creo que sobrevivirá —contestó ella con amargura.

—¿Y tú? —preguntó su hermano con delicadeza.

—¿Kaien? No conozco a ningún Kaien.

—Así me gusta.

—Cuéntame más sobre la cena. ¿Estaremos solos los tres? —no iba a darle ninguna

pista.

Le confiaría su vida a Renji, pero la atracción que sentía por Ichigo era demasiado nueva para anunciarlo a toda la familia.

—También estará Ichigo. Se aloja con nosotros. Ya sabes quién es: el potencial

comprador de tu padre. Dijo que te había conocido hoy.

—Ah, sí, Ichigo —contestó ella en tono deliberadamente neutro—. Me cayó bien.

—Y tú a él también. Dice que eres encantadora. Y muy guapa.

—Estos hombres. —el pulso se le volvió a acelerar—. Siempre tan halagadores.

—Bueno, es que eres encantadora y muy guapa.

—Me encanta tu lealtad de hermano.

—Le dije que le daba mi permiso para que te invitara a salir. Pero más vale que se porte bien contigo o tendrá que vérselas conmigo.

—¡Por Dios, Renji! —gimió ella—. Dime que no lo hiciste.

—De acuerdo. No lo hice —Renji rió—. Pero lo pensé.

—Menos mal —suspiró aliviada—. Te dejaré vivir. ¿A qué hora es la cena?

—¿Te parece a las siete?

—Hasta mañana entonces —Rukia colgó conservando en todo momento la compostura.

Y entonces soltó un grito de júbilo y se puso a saltar como loca por todo el apartamento.

—¡Sí! —exclamó sin importarle el hecho de que se estuviera comportando como una preadolescente y no como la mujer trabajadora y con casa propia que era.

Ichigo Kurosaki opinaba que era encantadora y muy guapa.

Y al día siguiente iba a verlo. Y el domingo también.

Pero antes tenía la comida del sábado con su madre.

Un año antes, Misato Kuchiki había vendido la hermosa casa de estilo español que Jūshirō había construido para su familia y se había trasladado a otra más pequeña.

— ¿Para qué necesito tanto sitio? —había dicho al poner la casa en venta—. Está llena de recuerdos familiares. Recuerdos de una vida que ya no existe. He pasado página.

Comieron en el patio, a la sombra de un roble, con vistas a un campo de golf de suaves y verdes colinas.

Terminada la comida, se tomaron un té helado mientras disfrutaban de la suave brisa.

Rukia observó a su madre. Tenía cincuenta y dos años, pero parecía más joven, aunque los disgustos de los últimos años le habían hecho envejecer. Su cabello seguía siendo oscuro y brillante. por obra y gracia de su peluquero, un genio de la coloración.

—Hablé con tu padre anoche —le informó a su hija—. Quería contarme sus planes de vender.

—¿Te parece bien? —Rukia acarició la delgada mano de su madre.

—Es como con la casa —la mujer entornó los ojos—. Es hora de dejar que se vaya —dio un cálido apretón a la mano de su hija—. Creo que al fin se respira algo de paz entre nosotros.

—¿Papá y tú?

—Sí. ¿Sabías que fue a ver a un consejero?

—No —aquello era una sorpresa—. ¿Te lo contó él?

—Quería saber dónde estaba en todo este asunto —Misato asintió.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Saber si era un esposo engañado o un hombre peligroso y violento.

—Papá no es peligroso —Rukia se puso de pie de un salto—. Es un hombre bueno y cariñoso.

—Hija mía —su madre habló con voz dulce—. El día que lo descubrió, me pegó.

—Lo recuerdo —en aquella época había estado tan furiosa con su madre que se había negado a razonar—. No debería haberlo hecho —murmuró sin añadir nada más.

—También fue a buscar a Kisuke con un arma —Misato continuó—. ¿Lo recuerdas?

No sólo había llevado un arma, sino que la había utilizado. La bala había arañado el brazo de Yoruichi cuando ésta había saltado para proteger a su marido.

—Yoruichi perdonó a papá —Rukia se mordió el labio—. Comprendió su sufrimiento.

—Sí, pero tenía que perdonarse a sí mismo. Debía enfrentarse a lo que había hecho, enmendarse, para seguir adelante. Todos debemos hacerlo cuando herimos a alguien.

Rukia no estaba segura de sus sentimientos. Desde luego había ira. Su padre había obrado mal, pero su madre tampoco era inocente.

Además, se había acostumbrado a la idea de que sus padres habían terminado, pero por la manera de hablar de su madre empezaba a preguntarse si no podrían salvar su matrimonio.

—¿Y ha arreglado papá las cosas contigo? —preguntó.

—Sí. Me pidió perdón por golpearme. Y por la forma en que me había rechazado cuando éramos jóvenes, por su implicación en los problemas de aquella época. Acepté sus disculpas. También fue a ver a Yoruichi para disculparse con ella, y con Kisuke.

—Papá no le debe nada a ese hombre —de repente lo veía todo rojo.

— Jūshirō sentía que sí. Y yo estuve de acuerdo. Me dijo que Kisuke también tenía algunas cuentas pendientes y que ambos estuvieron charlando largo rato.

—¿Y por qué nadie me ha contado nada de esto?

—Te lo estoy contando, ahora. Tu padre se alegrará de que todo haya salido a la luz.

— ¿Y qué pasa contigo? —Rukia no pudo reprimirse—. ¿Tú no tienes cuentas pendientes?

Misato se reclinó en el sillón y entrelazó las manos sobre el regazo. El anillo de diamantes, de compromiso, atrapó el sol y emitió un destello. Misato jamás se había quitado ese anillo.

—Sí —admitió al fin—. Muchas. Y he intentado saldarlas lo mejor que he podido. Le he pedido perdón a tu padre por traicionar nuestro matrimonio y nuestro amor, y por mis muchas mentiras. También he intentado acercarme a Yoruichi Urahara. He rezado y me he confesado y hecho la penitencia impuesta por el padre Tomoyo. Y procuro vivir mi vida con honestidad —hablaba desde el corazón y Rukia empezó a sentirse culpable por haberla atacado—. Y estás enfadada conmigo —añadió—, tal y como me advirtió Hisana.

—¿Hisana? —una nueva oleada de ira impregnó su voz—. ¿Ya se lo has contado a ella?

—Sí. Llamó esta mañana y estuvimos hablando de ello.

—Me siento como el bebé de la familia. Siempre la última en enterarme de lo que pasa.

—Rukia, por favor. Si se lo dije antes a tu hermana, sólo fue porque hablé primero con

ella.

—Lo siento —bajó la mirada, avergonzada—. Me comporto como el bebé de la familia.

—No pasa nada —la tranquilizó su madre—. Lo comprendo. Esto no es fácil. Hay demasiado dolor. Es normal querer pagarla con alguien cuando sufrimos.

—Entonces —Rukia miró a su madre a los ojos—, ¿papá y tú pensáis en volver a vivir

juntos?

—No —Misato sacudió lentamente la cabeza—. Esa etapa de nuestro matrimonio está cerrada.

—¿Y qué clase de matrimonio tenéis si nunca estáis juntos? —minutos antes Rukia había estado furiosa ante la idea de que pudieran reconciliarse, y en esos momentos le dolía que nunca fueran a hacerlo—. Yoruichi y Kisuke lo solucionaron, a pesar de que ella se marchó de casa y él tuvo que arrastrarse como un gusano para conseguir que regresara.

—Kisuke Urahara no es un gusano —le advirtió su madre con gesto serio.

—Eso se lo cuentas a quien le importe —de nuevo se comportaba como un bebé.

—Kisuke ha cometido errores, sí. Y muy grandes. Como todos. Pero lo que queremos es que haya paz en la familia. Porque ahora todos pertenecemos a la misma familia, gracias a ti, hija mía. Y también gracias a Hisana, Byakuya, Hikaru y el bebé en camino. Unidos por el fuerte lazo entre Renji y tú. Una familia. Los Kuchiki y los Urahara. Lo sabes bien.

—No me digas que tengo que hacer las paces con Kisuke Urahara —sabía que su madre tenía razón, pero todos le exigían demasiado—. Hisana ya me da bastante la lata con ese asunto.

Misato alargó una mano y tiró de la muñeca derecha de su hija que cedió relajándose un poco y permitiendo que su madre le tomara de la mano.

—No te diré lo que debes hacer. Tienes que tomar tus propias decisiones sobre tu relación con Kisuke —le dijo.

—No hay ninguna relación entre él y yo —Rukia se soltó suavemente.

—Ya te he contado lo que necesitaba decirte —Misato miró el vaso de té helado sin tocarlo

— ¿Por qué no hablamos de cosas más agradables?

Más agradables. Como Ichigo Kurosaki.

No estaba preparada para hablar de él con alguien que no fuera su hermana. Además, ¿qué iba a decir?: «¿Ese tipo que va a comprar la empresa de papá? Le dijo a Renji que yo era encantadora y muy guapa. Ojalá me invite a salir».

—Mañana ceno en Urahara Ridge —sonrió—. ¿Y tú? —su hermana siempre invitaba a su madre a las cenas de los Urahara, y también a su padre, aunque Jūshirō nunca había acudido.

—No lo creo —contestó Misato.

De niñas, el Domingo de Pascua había sido un gran día para la familia. Por la mañana temprano iban a misa todos juntos y comulgaban. Después buscaban los huevos de Pascua escondidos, como cualquier otro niño. Pero a los ocho o nueve años, Rukia había decidido que eso era cosa de bebés. Por aquel entonces, Hisana ya formaba parte de la familia.

Durante aquellos años solían ir a menudo a Corpus Christi para pasar el día en la playa. Y comían sopa de aguacate y cordero asado para celebrar el final de la Cuaresma.

Eran una familia feliz y estaban todos juntos. Y eso era lo importante. Por eso el Domingo de Pascua era un día tan especial.

—Ojalá vinieras, mamá.

—Este año no.

Se sentaron en silencio bebiendo el té y contemplando el paso de un carrito de golf.

—Perdonar, hija mía —su madre volvió a hablar—. A veces pienso que ése es el secreto de una vida plena. Perdonamos y soltamos. Y así podemos pasar página, dispuestos a aceptar todo lo bueno que la vida nos ofrece, porque hemos dejado un hueco en el corazón allí donde antes estuvieron la amargura, la ira y nuestros sentimientos de culpabilidad.

—Mamá, te aseguro que yo no tengo sentimientos de culpabilidad.

—Ya, pero ¿qué me dices de la ira y la amargura?

—Creía que íbamos a hablar de temas más agradables.

—Es que a mí me resulta agradable perdonar. El perdón es el camino hacia la felicidad.

Anticipación.

No había otra palabra para describir lo que Ichigo sentía.

Había soñado con volver a ver a Rukia desde la comida del día anterior. Pero había decidido que no le iba a proponer una cita. No era un sentimiento que debiera permitirse.

Rukia llegó a las siete. Renji y él estaban con Tatsuki en la cocina haciéndole compañía mientras terminaba de preparar la cena. Cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta, Ichigo tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad ante el deseo de ir a abrir.

—Es Rukia —Renji salió de la cocina y volvió un minuto después, riéndose.

Rukia lo seguía, tan hermosa como el día anterior, quizá más. Llevaba un vestido blanco sin tirantes estampado con flores rosas y moradas. El pelo suelto, espeso y brillante, y la sedosa piel de sus hombros le hizo desear tocarla. Pero no lo haría, por supuesto. Jamás.

No obstante, soñar era gratis.

—Hola —saludó Rukia dedicándole una resplandeciente sonrisa.

—Hola, Rukia — Ichigo sentía cosas muy raras en el estómago.

— ¿Qué hay para cenar? —dejó la botella de vino sobre la encimera y saludó a su cuñada.

—Salmón, arroz agridulce y espárragos a la plancha —contestó Tatsuki con un ligero

acento.

—Qué rico. He traído aceitunas y patatas para el aperitivo.

—Perfecto —exclamó Tatsuki.

Rukia lo dispuso todo en sendos cuencos y se sentaron a charlar animadamente. Al igual que el día anterior en el restaurante, a Ichigo le resultó casi imposible apartar la mirada de la joven. Le fascinaba el hoyuelo junto a su boca, y le encantaba el sonido de su risa.

Al final se sentaron a comer. Renji sacó el salmón del horno y abrió la botella de vino

blanco sirviendo a todos salvo a Tatsuki, que esperaba su primer bebé para el mes de agosto.

Rukia habló un poco sobre su trabajo como profesora y Tatsuki presumió de un acuerdo que Renji había conseguido para vender vino importado a una cadena de restaurantes de lujo.

Ichigo habló de Kurosaki Homes y sus planes de expansión. Nadie mencionó Kuchiki Construction, ni las negociaciones entre Ichigo y su padre.

Terminada la cena salieron al porche Tatsuki les sirvió el café y el postre junto a la piscina.

A las diez, Rukia se levantó para marcharse. Demasiado pronto.

Como por arte de magia, Ichigo se encontró también de pie. Era lo correcto, se dijo. —Te acompañaré a la puerta —de repente se oyó a sí mismo hablar. Renji le dirigió una mirada significativa que Ichigo ignoró mientras seguía a Rukia. Ella se volvió al llegar a la puerta y sus miradas se fundieron. Ichigo se sentía encandilado, confundido y muy ansioso. Por besarla.

Por quedarse levantado toda la noche charlando con ella de lo que fuera.

—Supongo que te veré mañana —se despidió ella—. En el rancho de la familia Urahara.

Podría perderse en el sonido de su voz, en el tentador movimiento de los labios. — ¿Ichigo?

—Eh, sí —la había estado mirando fijamente sin contestarle—. La cena de Pascua. Allí

estaré.

—Si compras la empresa de mi padre. —un amago de sonrisa curvó la comisura de los rojos labios y el provocativo hoyuelo apareció y luego desapareció.

Ichigo se había perdido en los ojos que ahora se veían azulados. Estaban demasiado cerca y su aroma lo volvía loco. Olía como un jardín tropical.

Sin saber cómo lo consiguió, recordó que tenía que hablar.

—Si, compro la empresa de tu padre, ¿entonces, qué?

—¿Te trasladarás a vivir a Rukongai?

Se moría de ganas de asentir, de mentir descaradamente, decirle que sí. Desde luego. Si ella estaba allí, allí era donde quería estar él.

Absurdo. Sin sentido. Fuera de lugar. Completamente impropio de él.

—No —contestó—. Me quedaré en la oficina central. Uno de mis mejores hombres está dispuesto a trasladarse. Se llama Ishida Uryuu. Es un buen hombre, casado y con dos niñas.

—Casado y con dos niñas —repitió ella con los ojos repentinamente inundados de lágrimas—. Como mi padre años atrás.

—Es verdad, no me había dado cuenta —lo último que pretendía era hacerle llorar—.

Oye.

—¿Sí? —Rukia pestañeó, forzó una sonrisa y alzó la barbilla. —Lo siento. ¿Qué he dicho?

—No eres tú, Ichigo. En serio —desvió la mirada y al volver a posarla sobre él, todo rastro de lágrimas había desaparecido—. Me cuesta imaginarme a papá jubilado. Lo siguiente será comprarse una caravana y retirarse a quien sabe dónde.

Ichigo sentía el impulso de consolarla, de estrecharla en sus brazos y apoyar su cabeza de brillantes cabellos en su hombro. Pero, por supuesto, no hizo nada de eso.

—¿Tan malo sería que tu padre se mudara?

—No, en absoluto, con tal de que fuera feliz. Además, como reza el dicho: la única constante en la vida es el cambio.

—No hay mayor verdad. Sin embargo, debo advertirte de que aún no hay ningún acuerdo.

—Entiendo. El hombre casado con dos hijas se hará cargo sólo si alcanzáis un acuerdo.

—Eso es. Si.

—Creo que estás siendo demasiado prudente. Tengo la sensación de que va a salir bien —los ojos reflejaban una clara invitación. No sólo se refería a las negociaciones con Kuchiki Construction. Le estaba realizando una tentadora oferta. Y se moría de ganas de aceptarla.

—Mencionaste que tu hermano era el segundo al mando —continuó ella.

—Toshiro, sí —Ichigo apoyó una mano en el marco de la puerta.

—¿Vendrá Toshiro por aquí? Quiero decir si las negociaciones continúan.

—Sí. Estará aquí la semana que viene.

—¿Y se alojarán los dos en casa de Renji?

—No. Tenemos una suite reservada en el Hilton. Renji y Tatsuki son estupendos, pero no quiero abusar de ellos.

—Aquí hay sitio de sobra. Creo que les encantaría que se quedaran los dos en su casa.

—Eso dijeron. Pero no. El Hilton será perfecto.

—O sea, que las negociaciones van por buen camino.

—Desde luego.

—Pero aún no quieres admitir que hay un trato —ella lo miró de reojo.

—Aún no.

—Tengo ganas de conocer a Toshiro —Rukia sonrió.

Era su turno. Tenía que decir algo. Cualquier cosa para que ella contestara.

—Me gusta tu padre.

—Y tú le gustas a él —ella posó su mirada en la masculina boca y de nuevo en sus ojos.

«Un beso», pensaba Ichigo. Sólo uno. ¿Qué mal podría hacer robarle un beso?

El momento era perfecto. Una mujer hermosa. Un «buenas noches», susurrado.

Un beso. Un solo beso.

Se acercó un poco más y agachó la cabeza.

Rukia alzó la suya.

Sus labios se encontraron. Eléctricos y tiernos.

Ichigo deseaba prolongarlo. Atraerla hacia sí, abrazarla, saborearla. Tomarse su tiempo.

Pero no lo hizo. No estaría bien.

—Rukia. —susurró deleitándose con el sonido de su nombre en los labios.

—Buenas noches, Ichigo —ella se apartó, abrió la puerta y salió de la casa. Él la siguió y se quedó en el porche viéndola marchar. Al llegar al coche le envió un saludo con la mano antes de sentarse al volante. Él le devolvió el saludo. El coche arrancó y se marchó calle abajo.

E Ichigo se quedó en el porche pensando que no debería haberla besado. Deseando volver a besarla.

Rukia soñó con Ichigo. Soñó que lo besaba. Soñó que charlaban toda la noche en algún lugar romántico.

Pero al despertar no recordó nada de lo que se habían dicho. Sólo sabía que lo vería de nuevo por la tarde y que se moría de ganas.

Ansiosa por ver pasar el tiempo, saltó de la cama y se duchó. Una hora después se reunió con su madre en la iglesia para asistir a misa. Después, le sugirió desayunar juntas. —Hoy no, hija mía —Misato la abrazó—. Que tengas un estupendo día de fiesta. Rukia estuvo a punto de confesarle que eso tenía planeado, a punto de decirle que había conocido a alguien especial.

Sin embargo se limitó a abrazar a Misato por segunda vez antes de separarse. De regreso a su casa preparó café mientras pensaba en Ichigo y en lo que se iba a poner para la cena. Se estaba llenando una taza cuando alguien llamó a la puerta.

—Me he pasado por El Mercado —su padre, vestido con camisa blanca y pantalones oscuros, mostró la caja de la pastelería.

—Llegas justo a tiempo —Rukia se rió encantada y le agarró del brazo—. El café está

listo.

Llenó dos tazas y se sentaron a la mesa de la cocina para degustar los cuernos de azúcar y empanadas rellenas de crema de limón. —¿Más café? —le ofreció a su padre. Él asintió y ella volvió a llenar las dos tazas.

—Rukia. —su padre apoyó una mano en el brazo de su hija mientras la miraba con gesto

serio.

—¿Qué sucede? —Rukia sintió una sensación de pánico que le oprimió la garganta. —Por favor, no tengas miedo —él le dio una palmadita en el brazo—. No es tan grave

—soltó una risita cargada de tristeza y apartó la mano—. Al menos no es nada que no sepas ya.

—¿Sabe mamá que estás aquí? —de repente recordó la negativa de Misato a desayunar con ella.

—Me dijo que había hablado contigo sobre nuestra idea de llevar la paz a la familia — parecía desgarradoramente incómodo.

—Papá, no hace falta que hablemos de ello.

—Yo creo que sí. Quiero que lo entiendas. —no parecía muy seguro de cómo continuar.

—¿Qué? —Rukia lo animó—. Cuéntamelo.

— En general, fui un buen esposo para tu madre — Jūshirō suspiró — . Aunque no siempre.

—Sí, lo sé. Golpearla estuvo mal.

_—Mucho peor que mal. Fue inaceptable. Ella me traicionó. Me mintió. Y me hizo mucho daño, pero golpearla no era la solución. Ella jamás había empleado la violencia contra mí._

**_Hasta aquí, espero les haya gustado y comenten si les gusta como va la adaptación de este buen libro, hasta la próxima! _**


End file.
